Dying Wish
by leahtheocean
Summary: In the middle of chaos was a question, a wish. Oh, he was really messing with her head.


Yo! So, this is my second story. I should be writing lots of stories now since it's _SUMMER!_

Well, I think Izumo and Shima are cute together, even though not many people think so... I used to like Shima and Paku, but they were just an average and boring pairing. It seems like in the manga, Shima and Izumo never interact. Only when Shima makes pervertive jokes...  
But I really think Izumo's tsundere and Shima's everything else matches a lot.

**Disclaimer:** '_The best things in life are free' _And obviously, it wouldn't be mutha fuckin' free if I mutha fuckin' claim this shit and they mutha fuckin' sue me so... Mother Fucker...

Sorry, I don't usually curse much but, I'm just tired of disclaimers. Obviously I don't own anything, and I hate repeating myself...

Idk man...

* * *

"You're going to die out there! Stop!"

I can't believe it, they were a bunch of idiots, jeopardizing their lives like that.

"What can you minors do to stop Amaimon?" I yelled.

The three boys ignored me and continued walking.

Bon was just trying to be a show off that he always was. He was dragging Konekomaru and Shima into his crazy instinct.

I'm not going after them... I can't die here, not today.

"Fools."

I turned to the owner of voice. Takara used his high pitched voice and puppet to talk, as usual.

"Aren't you going after them?" He asked, flailing his arms.

I shook my head, causing my purple pig tails to smack my face. "Are you kidding me?" I started, "I'm weak! Compared to a demon like that."

Takara said nothing.

I looked out to the woods. Were those three okay? I never really liked them, always in their little gang, but I couldn't help but worry for their unworthy souls.

"Where is Kirigakure Sensei?" I mumbled to myself.

There was a loud thud sound in the air, followed by yelling.

Was that Konekomaru's voice?

I sat down on the dirt, feeling useless.

Why was I such a coward? I always called everyone else idiots all the time, but what was I? Sitting here, like an idiot...

I was worse than them...

"Kamiki-san! Takara-kun!"

Okumara-sensei was running toward us.

"Where is everyone?"

I pointed to the woods where everyone had left to. "Amaimon-"

"You guys leave!" he said. He left us as he sprinted toward everyone else.

Takara took his command and started running toward the True Cross Academy.

I watched as Okumura-sensei's back disappeared into the night.

Moments later, I found myself running after him.

I couldn't believe myself. What was I doing? Running into trouble like this?

I'm defiantly going to die out there... But I hated feeling worthless, and I needed to help in some way. They were all my...

_Friends..._

* * *

"Rin! Don't do it! It's a trap!"

He had his sword in his hand, ready to pull it out.

"Yukio," he started, then he said something else but I couldn't quite make it out.

But he ignored his twin and withdrew his sword.

Just like that, Okumura Rin was fighting Amaimon in equal strength, in the form of a demon. My head wasn't right and I couldn't process what was going on, especially because everything was going so fast. All I could see was... blue flames...

"Fuck." Kirigakure Sensei said, arriving to the scene. "This ain't gonna be good..."

She headed over to Yukio, who was still staring at his twin. Was he confused also? But he quickly snapped out of it when Kirigakure-sensei came to his sight.

I looked around at my classmates, seeing what I could do.

The sight wasn't a pretty one.

Bon was holding his neck gently, gasping for air.

Konekomaru was handing Shiemi to Yukio, wincing a little when their arms bumped.

And Shima, he was sitting against a tree, blood slightly dripping down from his lips.

I gasped and hurried toward him.

"Get up, we're leaving" I told Shima.

"Izumo-chan." He said grinning. "I knew you'd come for me..."

I ignored him and grabbed his arm. Then I tried to pull him up, but I guess it was a little rough because he gave out a loud groan.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy. I'm injured?"

"Sorry." I said.

I tried to help him up again but he refused and lay down on his back.

"What are you doing? We're going to die!"

Shima moved his head slowly, to face me.

"Go."

That was all he said, then he closed his eyes.

I kneeled down next to him.

"Shima?"

My throat started to burn. It was the sensation I got when I was about to cry. I used to feel this all the time, when I was bullied. I put my head on his chest and felt a pulse.

"Someone! Help me carry Shima!" I yelled, toward the rest of the group.

Bon looked over. He was still struggling with his breath.

"I'll be over!" he said.

I looked back at Shima.

"Hey... We'll get you out of here" I said. What was it that I felt, when I first saw him sitting here? Why did I come to him first, and not the others. Truthfully, I hated him the most out of all the other people at juku. Pink hair, annoying, and a pervertive womanizer. Shima was the kind of person I wanted to stay away from. And he was never serious, which is probably why he ended up here... But I had the urge to protect him.

I took his hand in mine and pressed it against my cheek.

His hands were big and rather firm, not like I'd ever thought it would have been. Not that I ever had thought about it...

And they were very warm, which was a good sign...

"Now is the time you confess your love for me, darling."

My hair stood on ends when he spoke. His eyes were lazily watching me while he was holding back a grin.

"You were acting all along? Ugh, and why would I love _you_?"

How could he be fooling around in a serious situation like this? Was he really that girl crazy?

"Well, you are holding my hands..."

My face flushed with a bright red color. I looked at our linked hands and threw his touch away from grasp.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Hurry and get up!" I said, standing up.

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Why not?"

He paused from the brief argument. He tried to say something, but coughed out blood.

Then he said it slowly, "I'm dying..."

My eyes widened. He couldn't be serious... right?

"No your not." I pulled him up to lean on the tree again. Of course he was acting again. This is Shima that I'm dealing with.

Shima just smiled and sighed heavily, coughing as he did so.

But he shook his head. "I won't make it."

No one was going to die toady, not under my watch. I never really was or will be all that close to anyone, but I still cared. And if anyone died... I refused the water in my eyes from spilling. I was not going to cry, not now.

"Izumo-chan?" Shima said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

I tried not to sound mean or annoyed, at least not for his last moments. If it was.

"Can you do me a favor, before I die?" he asked.

At this point, tears were slowly running down my cheeks.

This was all real...

"Yeah. Sure..." I've never known I had such a soft spot. And I never would've thought that I would show it in front of people, other than Paku, of course.

Shima closed his eyes, then slowly opened them again. His lazy brown eyes rest softly upon me, forcing me for no movement.

He parted his mouth slightly, breathing in.

"Kiss me."

At that moment, I swear to god, time stopped around us. My heart was beating faster than usual. The pulse was driving me crazy, and it ached as though it was going to pop out. Something was seriously wrong with me. I actually considered in doing what he said... In fact, I _wanted_ to do it.

I looked at this _boy _who was making me feel so, weird.

Shima saw me staring at him and gave me a look. A look telling me he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"This won't be our last" I heard him faintly say to himself.

Then he closed his eyes and puckered out his lips.

His comment brought me back to my senses. We were in a dangerous zone, we could all die any second. There was no time for any flirting. Especially not with Shima, a liar, a pervert, a stupid idiot. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought though. He did think to take advantage when I was out of it.

Oh, if he kept his mouth shut, he would've got what he wanted, and not a fist in the ribs.

"AGGGHHHHH!"

"You've got a lot of energy. Someone dying wouldn't have been able to scream like that." I said.

Shima was bent over his body, arms holding his stomach. He was making little whiny noises.

I really didn't mean to hit him so hard though, just reflexes, you know.

There were heavy footsteps skidding our way and I looked back.

"Sorry it took me a while, I was light-headed." Bon said, standing over me.

I stood up, away from Shima, and smirked. "Can you carry him? Apparently, he's dying."

Bon raised his eyebrows in amusement, making out my sarcasm, but his faint smile disappeared. He had the expression of fear and anger.

"This is no time to be messing around. Get up Shima!"

No response.

I could see that he wasn't starting to get really irritated.

"Oh, really? Well I think I've got the perfect cure for him."

Bon started to crack his fist and closed up to Shima, who lay lump on the ground, eyes closed.

He threw the pink-haired aria-in-training over his shoulders when suddenly Shima flashed his eyes wide open.

"Bon! Please let me down! I've been abused by that crazy cat lady already!" He said pointing a finger at me. "And I'm dying!" He added.

I followed Bon when he started to walk towards the rest of the group. They were leaving without us.

"What was taking you kids so damn long? Do you think this is all a game? Cuz it's NOT!" Kirigakure-Sensei yelled.

Right then, a tree fell behind us, burning in flames. We said nothing and picked up our pace.

"Sorry, Shima here was stalling." Bon replied after a while.

Okumura-Sensei glared toward Shima, the tense feeling coming from underneath his glasses.

"He will get immediate attention as soon as we get to the hospital. Along with the rest of you."

Shima sighed, "Does this mean I'm not getting a kiss from Izumo-chan?"

I smacked him upside his head. "No idiot!"

We came to the gates of the True Cross Academy. The medical personal was waiting for us at the door as we were crossing the bridge. Takara was standing next to a nurse. He must have told them the emergency.

Bon put Shima down and we were halfway through the door when we heard a loud roar.

It was Okumura Rin across on the other side of the bridge. His eyes were bulging out of his head and drops of saliva was leaving his mouth as he growled. He had a long black tail extending from his upper back, and blue flames...

I felt fear run through my veins. He was going to kill us...

"Let's go." Okumura-Sensei said, pushing us all inside.

Through the halls, Shima saw me, trembling in fear. I've never felt so terrified in my life... Only when...

At that moment, he took my small hands and held them into his.

And I let him.

* * *

Three small packs of fruit lattes were in my hold. Surprisingly, they weren't for me. I walked into the hospital room of the three Kyoto boys.

"Izumo-chan!" Shima said. His hands were held together by his face, his eyes shaped as hearts. Bon put a hand on his temple. He should have been used to his best friends behavior.

"Hm." I handed Konekomaru and Bon each there pack. It felt weird that I was doing something nice for them. They must be surprised that I wasn't being stubborn.

We all talked about ten minutes or so before I decided to leave. All we talked about was school and their conditions, they seemed alright. But I was careful not to talk about the thing from training camp. They didn't seem to handle it as well as I did.

I was just reaching for the door when Shima spoke up, "Uhm, Izumo-chan? I was wondering, why I never got a latte...?"

Bon and Konekomaru chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I teased. I found it quite amusing when he suffered.

Shima looked at his friends and both gave them uneasy looks. "Forget it." He then lay back down on his bed.

I giggled and tossed him his pack.

"Did Kamiki just smile?" Bon was astonished. "And laugh." Konekomaru added.

I immediately frowned and yelled, "Shut up! You never saw that!"

They all just laughed. "Okay, we'll keep quiet, just because we know you _will _kill us."

"Good." I turned and headed out the door.

I left the hospital fast, not wanting to be late to juku. It started in half an hour. It wasn't the same without everyone though... The Kyoto group were all in the hospital and Okumura Rin was taken to a different class. It sure was quiet and peaceful without them around... I loved it.

But it felt so lonely...

"Izumo-chan!"

I turned to the familiar voice. "What Shima?"

He put a finger in the air telling me to wait as he caught his breath.

I waited until he finally started talking.

"Okay. Well, I was wondering about you know... what I asked you at camp...?"

I blinked. Is this really what he chased me down for? To ask me this...

"I mean, I was serious. So could you... you know, right now?" he finished. His cheeks were slightly pink. I've never seen him blush, he was always confident about his womanizing side and picking up girls, showing off.

"No." I said coolly. Then I started walking again.

"Please? It was a dying wish!"

I glared at him. "Are you dead right now?"

He slowly shook his head. His face glooming.

But I ignored it.

"_Then no."_

_"Please."_

_"No."_

_"Just once."_

_"I'm going to be late to juku."_

_"I'll wait until you finish."_

_"No."_

_"You know you want to kiss me."_

_"I will never."_

_"Please!"_

_..._

* * *

Okay. So that's the end! I hope you liked it. I did. They're perf.  
So I think these kind of stories are called one-shots? Because they are on one page...? I don't know so maybe I'll Google it later... Hopefully... I'm super lazy. But yeah

Have a nice day ya'll.

Peace out:)


End file.
